Gone Forever
by Jeshikah
Summary: Pan and Trunks fic
1. Chapter 1

Gone Forever ~ Part 1   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
THis is one of the first fan fics I wrote... I think I could Have Done Better   
**** 

"Hey look at this one Pan!" Bra shouted and nudged her friend in the arm. 

"Huh?" Pan looked up from her book and looked at the red and blue sleeve-less shirt Bra was pointing at in her magazine. "It's... Cute" Pan Replied and continued reading her book. 

Bra and Pan were both laying in Bra's front lawn on top of a blanket that had been laid there by Bulma earlier that day. 

"Bra, Pan, Would you like a drink?" Bulma asked looking at the two girl through the patio 

"Sure mom." Bra replied 

Pan was reading a vampire book and Bra was looking through a clothing magazine. 

"OKay Pan... Spill! Bra said as she set her magazine down and looked her at her friend. 

"Spill what?" Pan asked as she sat up and crossed her legs 

"Oh Come on... You've been silent ever since Trunks got home with the 'GFW'. 

'GFW' stood for Trunks' 'Girl Friend of the Week'. Bra would often refer to any girl with Trunks as a GFW. 

"So?" 

"SO!!! YOU SAY *SO*??? What the hell is wrong with this picture???" Bra shouted at the top of her lungs 

Goten walked over to the two girls. "GEEZ, Bra, Calm down chick. What are you on PMS overload today or what? 

Bra sat up and waked Goten with her magazine. "NO! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME CHICK!" Bra shouted 

"Sorry. Sorry! Anyway... where is Trunks?" 

"Why do you care?" Bra asked and hit Goten again with the magazine. 

"He is inside his GFW." Pan replied 

"GFW?" Goten asked 

"Don't ask. He's inside with Mary or whatever the hell her name is." Pan answered and continued reading her book. 

"No Pan, I'm not inside." Trunks said in what sounded like a semi mad tone. 

Pan Turned around towards trunks 

Trunks Stood there with 'Little Miss Mary' hanging on to his arm. 

"Hey Trunks." Goten said and waved to his friend. 

"I will be there in a second." Trunks replied and walked with Mary over to her car. Trunks leaned in through her window and kissed her. 

Pan rolled her eye's at the site and looked down at her book. 

Mary drove away and Trunks came running up to the small group of three. 

Trunks sat down next to Pan. "Heya Pan! What are you reading?" Trunks asked and tickled Pan. 

Pan Shot Trunks away from her and stood up. "Why do you care? If you really want to know it a vampire book! OKay there!" Pan shouted and threw the book at Trunks. 

Trunks stood up. "Pan what's wrong?" 

Pan glared at him. "Nothing is wrong Trunks." Pan said calmly. She then grabbed her bag and started running towards the road. 

"PAN!" Goten shouted and ran after her. 

"What the hell is wrong with Pan?" Trunks said and sat back down on the blanket. 

"OH DENDI-SAMA!" Bra shouted and threw her magazine at Trunks' head. "YOU ARE SO DENSE!!" 

**** 

"PAN!" Goten shouted 

Pan heard Goten, but continued running. 

"Pan..." Goten said firmly as he appeared in front of her. 

"Leave me alone Goten..." Pan said and pushed Goten aside. 

Goten grabbed Pan's arm. "No I'm not leaving you alone. What's wrong Pan?" 

"Why so you can go tell Trunks or my Father?" Pan shouted 

"No, but I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong!" Goten looked at Pan with pleading eyes and let her arm go. 

Pan stood there silent for a few seconds. 

"Come on Pan... Tell me what's wrong." Goten asked again. He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's Trunks... Isn't it?" 

Pan's eyes began to well up with tears and she started to cry. 

'Why could Pan be like this because of Trunks?' Goten thought to himself 

Pan dropped to her knee's. 

Goten bent over next to her. "That's it, isn't it... You like him don't you?" 

Pan looked up at Goten. "Like is hardly the word to be used." Pan managed to say over her tears. 

**** 

Bulma walked out onto the lawn with the two drinks fro Bra and Pan. "Hi Trunks, Bra, Where is Pan?" 

"She took off and Goten ran after her." Trunks replied 

Bra hit Trunks with Pan's Hard cover book. "She asked me, reject!" 

"Oh Trunks... What did you manage to do this time to upset that poor girl? Bulma asked her son as she set the drinks down on the table. 

"What do you mean by that mom? Trunks asked sounding confused. 

"Trunks... Don't ask me that, You know what I mean. Every time your around her she ends up leaving here upset." Bulma replied and walked back inside the house. 

"Am I really the reason Pan is always upset Bra?" Trunks asked his younger sister. 

"I dunno." Bra was obviously more interested in her magazine then to sit there and talk to Trunks. 

**** 

"Pan are you sure your all right now? Goten asked her as he leaned up against the outside wall of Pan's house. 

"Yes Goten... I'm Sure I'm all right." Pan replied with a smile. 

"OKay then I'm going back over to Trunks' house for a while." 

"Bye Goten." Pan said and walked into her house. 

"Hi Pan. Back so soon?" Gohan voice startled her. 

"Yeah dad, I'm going to go down into the training room for a while." 

"Okay, just don't get hurt." 

**** 

"I will get it." Videl said as she got up to answer her door. Videl opened the door. 

"Hello Videl, is Pan here?" Trunks asked trying to look past her for Pan. 

"Trunks... You know better than to come over so late." Videl replied 

"I know sorry, but I really needed to talk to Pan and I though we might get some training done." 

"All right, She's downstairs in the training room... Oh and Trunks... No more coming over so late." Videl said with a smile and let Trunks in. 

"Thanks Videl." Trunks said and walked down the stairway that lead to the training room. He stopped almost at the bottom of the stairway and listened in on sounds he might be able to hear over the loud music Pan had on. 'What am I going to say to her?' Trunks thought to himself. Trunks heard Rapid punching sounds hitting a punching bag. 'I hope she's not pretending that punching bag is me.' 

The music had stopped. Trunks could hear Pan crying. He began walking over to Pan. She was sitting along the back wall, her head was resting on her hands. Trunks swallowed hard. 

Pan heard footsteps and immediately wiped her tears away and stood up. 

"Pan?" 

"Uh... Hi Trunks." Pan managed to say without crying. 

"Pan... did I..." Trunks paused. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing... really, it's nothing." Pan answered quickly 

"Pan... I" 

"It's nothing I just... hurt my arm while... training." Pan said in an attempt to make up an excuse for her crying. She looked at the ground. "What do you want Trunks?" 

Trunks stepped closer to Pan and lifted her head up to his eye level. "Pan I just want you to be happy for once. What ever I did I'm sorry, really Pan, I am very sorry." 

Pan shook her head. "You didn't do anything." 

"What about you?" Trunks asked 

"What?" 

"What do you want?" 

"I... I Want...." Pan closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. She opened her eyes 

"Well... what do you want Pan? What do you want me to do?" Trunks asked again. 

Trunks became locked in her eyes 

'What I want is you' Pan thought to herself. 

"You really want to know Trunks?" Pan questioned 

"Yes I do want to know." 

And with that, Pan went for it. Pan closed the distance between them and kissed Trunks. She pulled away almost as fast as she had started. 

Trunks stood silent looking into Pan's eye's. 'She just... kissed me...' Trunks thought. 'Does she... have the same feelings for me as I do her?' Trunks was still locked in Pan's eyes. 

Trunks looked shocked and Pan knew he was. 

A few tears rolled down Pan's face. "I... I... I'm sorry." Pan said slowly and began walking towards the steps. 

Trunks appeared in front of Pan. 

"I... I..." Pan started to say. 

"Shhh..." Trunks' lips touched Pan's as he closed the distance. He placed he hands upon Pan's hips. Their tongues met and Pan lifted her arms around Trunks' shoulders. 

"Pan do you want some..." Gohan's voice echoed through the room. Gohan dropped the drinks he was bringing down for Pan and Trunks. 

Pan and Trunks let go each other and back away from Gohan. 

Gohan's eyes flashed green but returned to their normal color. 

Trunks could sense Gohan's Rage as well as Pan. 

Pan... Leave now." Gohan ordered his daughter. 

"NO!" Pan yelled back 

"I SAID LEAVE!" Gohan yelled at his only daughter 

Pan swallowed hard and walked to the stairs. She stayed near the bottom where she could still hear everything. 

"Trunks..." Gohan Shouted 

Trunks backed up. "Yes... Gohan?" Trunks answered in an uneasy voice 

"Trunks I Trusted you, but now, you've lost it." 

"Gohan I'm Sorry" Trunks pleaded. 

"I Wont accept you apologies Trunks, I didn't mind all the other girls you were always with, but now... my daughter? What the fuck is wrong with your head? I thought you of all people, would know to keep your hands off of my daughter. 

"Listen Gohan I..." 

"No you listen you little ass whole! Keep the hell away from Pan, Got It?" 

"No Gohan, I wont stay away I cant be away from her!" Trunks yelled back. 

"Oh but you will stay away from her." Gohan glared at Trunks 

"No I wont" 

Gohan punched Trunks in the stomach causing Trunks to fall down. "Yes Trunks, You will, Don't you ever come near my house or Pan again." Gohan growled 

Trunks stood back up holding his stomach. "Believe it or not Gohan, I do care about her." Trunks yelled back. 

"You never showed it before Trunks, and you've also said that about the others..." 

"AHHHH!" Trunks Punched the ground. "DON'T YOU GET IT!!! I never meant it about the others! The only reason I never showed it was because i was afraid to!" Trunks yelled out in a fit of Rage. 

"Afraid of what? Me Beating the shit out you?" 

"No! Gohan, I was more afraid of her than you! I was scared it might ruin Pan's friendship with me, and losing her scares me more that you and death." Trunks shouted over tears 

"If you didn't mean it about the others, how can you say that you care about Pan?" 

"Gohan do you honestly think I would have held that in if I didn't? Pan didn't know how feel about her, and she probably still doesn't but I do care about her a lot, Do you actually think I would want to hurt someone I care about, someone who always manages to make me smile on the worst of days? Someone I cant stand not being around for more than a day? HUH GOHAN? DO YOU.... DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT? Because if you do your mistaken, I haven't told Pan how I feel about her, And with the way your acting she probably never will know!" Trunks yelled out 

"I've heard enough-" 

Trunks cut Gohan off. "Have you really heard enough because I don't think you've gotten it yet!" Trunks' eyes flashed green but stayed there normal color. 

"NOW LISTEN!... IF I EVER FIND YOU NEAR PAN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" Gohan grabbed Trunks by the throat and slammed him into the wall, choking him. "You stay away from Pan, I hope I have made myself clear." Gohan said calmly and let go of Trunks 

Trunks fell to the ground and Gohan walked to the stairway, where Pan was leaning against the wall in tears. 

"I FUCKING HATE YOU DAD!" Pan screamed and punched Gohan in the face as hard as she could. 

Gohan was sent flying into the wall. 

Pan ran up the stairs. 

"Pan what's wrong honey? What happened?" Videl asked her daughter as she ran out of the hallway. 

Pan looked at her mom. "I don't ever want to see dad again!" Pan answered calmly and ran into her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Forever ~ Part 2   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
here is part two.... awww... what a sweet ending!   
**** 

Pan sat in her bed under a mound of pillows and blankets. Her eye's were red and puffy from crying all night. Pan couldn't fall asleep the night before no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. The pillow she held in her arms was soaked with tears.   
'How could my dad do that?' Pan wondered 

"Pan honey, are you awake sweetie?" Videl asked as she entered her daughters room. 

"Yeah mom... I'm awake." Pan said over tears 

Videl sat next to Pan on her bed. She stroked her fingers through her daughters hair. "I Couldn't get the whole story from your Father, he's to mad to speak to even me right now, What happened last night?" 

"Dad, forget calling him dad, he's not my dad I don't even know he excists now!" Pan Screamed 

"Calm down. What Happened?" Videl asked as she moved some bangs out of Pan's eyes. 

"Trunks and I... Gohan..." Pan said before bursting into tears again 

"shhh.... It's all right." Videl hugged her daughter. "I've already taken Trunks home this morning, and Bra has been calling for you non-stop. Why wont you answer?" Videl asked 

"It's all right? IT'S ALL RIGHT!!! NO IT'S NOT! GOHAN HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE DID LAST NIGHT! I HATE HIM" Pan shouted as she jumped out of her bed and ran into the hallway. "YOU HEAR ME GOHAN! I FUCKING HATE YOU, I FUCKING HOPE YOU DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Pan screamed out into the hallway and fell to her knees. 

Videl ran to her daughters side. "Calm down Pan, Go get some rest." 

Pan stood up. "I'm not staying in the same house with that asshole!" Pan screamed and ran into her room locking the door behind her. 

**** 

"GOTEN OPEN UP!" Pan shouted as she banged on Goten's door. 

Goten opened his door slowly. "What do you want Pan?" Goten asked and yawned. Goten stood in the door way to his apartment wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a work out shirt. 

"I need a place to stay for a while." 

"Why do you come here? Why not go to Bra's house?" Goten asked and yawned again 

"Come on Goten! Please? Bra's house would be the first place Gohan would go to find me!" 

Goten knew better than to ask why she didn't Gohan to know wear she was. "Fine." Goten let Pan in. 

Pan walked over to the bathroom closet and threw her back pack on the top. "Thank you so much Goten!" Pan said and hugged him 

"Yeah, whatever, your welcome." Goten replied and fell on the couch. He passed out soon after that. 

**** 

"PAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL MORNING!!!" bra shouted as Pan walked into Bra's room. 

"Sorry." Pan said and lowered her head 

"Your father is out back." 

Pan shot her head up. "What?!?" Pan ran over and locked Bra's door. 

"Man what's wrong? Your dad is just arguing with Trunks over some girl. No surprised there..." Bra sat on her bed and flipped her hair back. 

"Nothing Bra...." 

"Bra?" Gohan's voice carried into the room from the other side of the door. 

"One second Gohan." Bra shouted back and began walking to the door 

Pan grabbed Bra's wrist and stopped her. "Bra no matter what you do... I am not here!" Pan looked at Bra with pleading eyes. 

"Fine" Bra said and slipped out of Pan's grip 

Pan opened up Bra's closet door and hid inside. 'Please don't let Gohan find me here.' Pan thought to herself 

"Hi Gohan" 

"Bra have you seen or talked to Pan today?" Gohan asked looking down on the demi-saiyan princess 

"Nope... sorry Gohan I haven't seen her all day." 

'Kami! it smells in here.' Pan thoughts as she looked at the shoes in the corner of the closet. Pan sneezed. 

"What was that?" Gohan questioned Bra 

"That was uh... me, I have to... practice... sneezing for a... school play! See Ah-Chu! Ah-Chu!" 

"Okay... If you see Pan tell to come straight home." Gohan walked away. 

Bra closed her door and locked it. 

"phew..." 

Pan stepped out of the closet. "Bra ever Try washing your shoes?" Pan asked in attempt to change the subject that hasn't even started yet. 

"BAKA! You almost got your self caught!" 

"Hey it was your shoes!" Pan yelled back 

"Pan don't even try and change the subject! What the hell was that all about? Spill now!" Bra ordered 

"What do you mean?" 

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Why were you hiding from Gohan? What did you do?" 

"I just didn't want to talk to him that all." 

"LIAR!" 

"Liar?" 

"LIAR!" 

**** 

Trunks was walking down the hall past Bra's room. He stopped at the door because he over heard Bra shouting. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?! COME ON I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN TELL ME! WHY DON'T YOU WANT GOHAN TO KNOW YOUR HERE?" Bra asked in a shouting voice 

"Nothing BRA! Nothing Happened! I just don't want to see Gohan! That's all!" 

Trunks recognized both voices as Bra and Pan. 

"STOP LYING TO ME PAN! I CAN READ YOU LIKE A BOOK! NOW TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!" 

Trunks knocked on the door. "Hey Bra, Pan?" 

Pan Froze. 

"What Trunks?" Bra asked 

"Open Up!" Trunks replied 

"Fine!" Bra opened up her door and lets Trunks in. She looked it again when he was in. 

"Pan..." Trunks paused. "Didn't think I would see you anywhere near here... after last night anyway." 

Pan didn't say anything she just looked at the ground. 

Bra jumped up on her bed. "Please Trunks... Best brother of mine, Tell me what happened last night! Pan wont tell me!" Bra asked with a smile. 

'I'm her only brother.' Trunks thought to himself 

"Nothing Bra..." Pan said 

"Pan?... Are you all right?" Trunks asked 

"I'm..." Pan paused. "I'm.. fine." 

"FINE DON'T ANSWER ME!" Bra threw her hands in the air and fell back in her bed ignoring Pan and Trunks all together. 

"Can I talk to you... In private?" Trunks asked 

Pan didn't answer 

"Pan?" Trunks asked again 

"Yeah..." Pan answered quietly. 

"Fine, just go away... don't tell me what happened, after all, I'm ONLY your best friend!" Bra said sarcastically 

"If you say so Bra." Pan answered back and walked out of the room with Trunks. 

Bra sat up when her door shut "BUT... BUT... I WAS JOKING!" bra shouted 

**** 

Trunks locked his door. "Pan listen about last night..." 

"I heard what happened, I stayed at the bottom of the stairs, I'm the reason Gohan has a black eye." 

"You heard?... All of it?" Trunks asked in an uneasy tone 

"Yes, one question Trunks..." 

"What is it?" 

"Did you mean everything you said to Gohan last night?" Pan asked 

Trunks moved directly in front of Pan and held her hands in his. "Pan I meant every word, I would have told you how I felt but, I was afraid of what you think, I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way for me, and I was afraid that you would never hang around near me because it might have been to awkward." Trunks stared into Pan's eyes. Her eyes seemed to go on forever. "Pan I..." Trunks started to say but Pan cut him off. 

"Trunks Stop..." 

Trunks looked into her eyes again. She was staring back into his. "Pan... What's wrong?" 

Pan shook her head slowly. "Nothing..." 

"Then what is..." 

Trunks was cut off by Pan's soft lips brushing against his. 

Trunks slid his tongue in her mouth and rubbed it against hers. Trunks pulled off. "Pan I..." 

Pan raised a finger to Trunks' lips, silencing him. "Shhh..." Pan looked at Trunks. Staring dreamily into his eyes. 

Trunks kissed the tip of her finger. 

Pan began unbuttoning her shirt. Trunks couldn't help but look. The tension grew inside him. "Pan...." 

"Silence..." Pan returned and kissed him. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. 

Trunks pulled away shaking his head slowly. "Pan, as much as I am attracted to you I cant..." 

Trunks was once again cut off by Pan kissing him. 

Trunks lifted his hands around Pan wrists and pulled away from the kiss. "Pan, no..." 

Pan stared into Trunks' eyes as if she was looking for something for some slight comfort in them. 

Trunks held Pan's hands in his. Her hands were so small compared to his. Trunks kissed Pan's cheek gently. "Pan, I know you wouldn't want it this way, your just looking for some way to rebel against Gohan. Besides Pan your 12 years younger than I am. Gohan would have my head for this." 

Pan stared desperately into his eyes. "I thought... you weren't afraid of him..." 

"I am Pan, however... I'm more afraid of hurting you. I don't want to hurt you Pan." 

"I just... I..." Pan's eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around Trunks' shoulders and cried. 

Trunks placed his arms around Pan's Back. Trunks held her in his arms until she fell asleep. Trunks carefully lifted her up and carried her over to his bed, placing her ever so gently on the bed. He raised the blanket over her body. Trunks sat beside the bed and watched her sleep. He Kissed Pan's forehead and feel asleep beside her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Forever ~ Part 3   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
and part 3... O_O!   
**** 

Three months have passed by. Trunks and Pan have been dating secretly for 2 and a half months, not even Bra knew about it. Pan still wasn't speaking with her father. 

**** 

Pan and Bra were sitting at the table in there back yard flipping through magazines as always. 

"So Pan... what's with you and Trunks these days?" Bra asked still gazing at her magazine 

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Pan asked as she looked up at the cloudless sky. 

"Come on Pan! Tell me, You and Trunks have been hanging out more than usuall for almost three months now!" 

Pan looked at her friend 

"Please Pan, You can tell me! I wont tell anyone I promise!" 

"Fine..." Pan lowered her head nearing the table to get closer to Bra. 

Bra did the same. 

"Trunks and I...." 

"Yeah?" 

"Have been..." 

'Uh-huh..." 

"Dating for the the last two months and a half." 

"WHAT!?!?!" Bra screamed and shot up. 

"Shut Up Bra!" 

"YOU AND... AND... AND..." 

"Pan and who?" Goten asked walking into the backyard. 

"Pan and... err..." 

"Trunks, we were going to hang out later tonight." Pan said 

"Yeah Pan what the hell is up with you two? I mean your with each other allot, and not only that you know that if Gohan finds out he will be pissed..." Goten said and sat down 

'Yeah... just imagine what he'll do when he finds out Pan and Trunks are dating...' Bra thought to herself 

What's with all the screaming Bra? Trunks asked as he wandered into the backyard. 

Pan turned around and looked into his eyes with desire. She wanted to jump up and kiss him, but restrained herself from doing so in front of Goten and Bra. 

"I'll be back, I need the bathroom." Goten said and ran into the house 

"Hum.. lets analyze the facts here... Pan is 14, Trunks is 26... wouldn't is be illegal for you two to be dating?" Bra asked in a sarcastic tone 

"You told her?" Trunks asked looking over at a very well dressed Pan. 

"Sorry, she made me do it! and I had to tell someone..." Pan answered 

"That's all right... now I can get her to go away easier when I want her to!" Trunks said over laughter and sat beside Pan, putting one arm around her shoulder. 

"OH REALLY? and how is that?" Bra questioned 

"Simple..." Trunks leaned over and kissed Pan. It was awkward in front of Bra. 

"EWWW! GO AWAY.... STOP IT!!!!!" Bra closed her eyes and started waving her arms around like a mad woman. "NO!!! NOT MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER!!! HOW DISGUSTING!!!! Bra couldn't take it any more she jumped and ran inside her house. 

Trunks pulled back. "And she doubted I could get her to leave..." Trunks joked and burst in laughter 

Pan kissed Trunks on the check. 

"Hey I was thinking, you wanna go see a movie or something tonight?" Trunks asked 

"Sure, Horror movie only though!" Pan replied and winked at him. 

Trunks smiled. 

"Come on lets go!" Pan said as she stood up and pulled Trunks up with her. 

"Now?" 

"Why not?" 

"If you say so..." 

**** 

The smell of weed floated in the air around Capsule Corps. Trunks and Pan walked into the front room. A frenzy high and drunken teens surround the place. Trunks spotted Bra and signaled her to come over. 

"Bra, what the hell is going on here?" Trunks asked 

"Oh... ya you know... it its a part party..." Bra answered stumbling over her words and laughing for no apparent reason. 

Trunks grabbed Bra by the shoulders "What are you on?" 

"Oh ya know..." Bra paused trying to catch her balance. "You know that stuff." Bra smiled and fell over 

Pan helped her friend up. "Bra what kind of stuff?" 

"You know... some of this... and some of that..." Bra answered and took off into the crowd of screaming teenagers. 

"Come on..." Trunks said motioning for Pan to follow him. 

Pan tripped over a passed out drunk guy that was sprawled out on the floor and somebody dumped a beer on her. 

Trunks pushed the guy that spilled the beer on her. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Trunks shouted 

"Yo... sorry man, didn't mean to do that." The guy who was obviously stoned answered back. 

"Whatever..." Trunks pushed the guy into the wall. 

Pan stood up. "Gross..." 

"Come on." Trunks put his arm around Pan and walked up the stairs. 

**** 

Trunks pulled out a workout shirt and a pair of boxers. "Here its all i have that would fit you without falling off." Trunks said and handed her the clothing. 

"I cant go home home in this Trunks." Pan said and gave Trunks a playful look 

"Then don't..." Trunks teased back 

Pan lifted an eyebrow. "Fine I wont..." Pan said in return and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind her. 

Trunks removed his shoes and his shirt and laid back on his bed. This wasn't the first time Pan would be sleeping in his room. They decided to move slowly, something Trunks had never tried with any girl before Pan. Which worked out because this was the longest Trunks had ever been in a relationship. 

**** 

Pan stepped into the steaming water. She relaxed in the hot shower allowing the warm water to run over her body and remove the smell of alcohol and sweat. 

**** 

Steam rolled out from under the bathroom door. 

Trunks took in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes. 

The bathroom door opened and Pan walked out wearing the clothing Trunks had given her earlier. 

Trunks sat up and cocked his head to the side. "Pan... The wet look!" Trunks teased 

Pan grinned evilly and sat on Trunks' lap facing him. 

"Hello beautiful!" Trunks said quickly and ran his fingers through her wet hair. 

Pan smiled and bit her bottom lip. 

Trunks leaned in and kissed Pan on the tip od her nose. 

Trunks laid back in his bed while looking up at Pan who was still sitting on top of him. 

Pan ran her small hands across Trunks' chest. Pan Crawled on her hands and knees until her eye's met with his. 

He sat up partially and kissed Pan. The kiss grew deeper. Trunks rolled her over so that he was above her. Trunks pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Pan. Looking for an answer he was waiting for. 

Pan wanted him, she knew he wanted her. Trunks was so careful with her, he didn't want to hut Pan ever. 

Pan sat up and Trunks moved back. She scanned his body, he well built. Pan moved closer to trunks and placed her hand on his shoulder. She ran her free hand through his hair. 

Trunks closed his eyes and embraced her. 

Pan kissed his neck and gently trailed them down to his shoulder. She rose and kissed him on his lips passionately. She pulled back and stared at him. As if giving him the answer he waited for, she removed her shirt. 

Trunks kissed Pan's lips gently and moved to her ear. "Are you sure?" he whispered silently. 

Pan nodded and kissed his neck. 

Trunks kissed Pan neck and trailed off downward to her breast. He reached around her back and removed her lacy dark green bra. His warm kisses kept training downward. Pan let out a light moan. Trunks raised his head back up to hers and kissed her passionately. 

Trunks rubbed Pan's breasts with his hands. His hands went down and brushed along Pan's stomach. He kissed Pan with more passion, more deeply. He pushed his hand into the boxers Pan was wearing and began to finger her. Pan moaned a bit. 

Trunks removed his hand and took his pants, leaving them in a pile at the end of his bed. He crawled over Pan. and kissed her again. 

Pan slipped her hand down into his boxers and rubber around, feeling his dick grow hard in her hands. Pan removed her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Trunks took off his boxers as well as Pan's. He kissed her neck again. 

Pan wanted him now. "Trunks..." 

Trunks parted Pan's legs with his. "I want you now..." 

"Then Do something about it?" 

Trunks kissed her stomach, then slid himself into her slowly. Pan moaned in pleasure as she felt him inside of her. He began pumping into her faster and harder. 

**** 

The couple laid in the bed sleeping. Slits of light shined in through the curtains covering the windows. Trunks had his arms around Pan, holding her tightly. Trunks awoke and looked at his mate, her hair a mess but still beautiful in his eyes. Trunks kissed Pan's forehead and fell back to sleep lying beside the one he cared about more than anyone else in the world. 

**** 

"Hey Trunks, Gohan is, WOAH! never mind..." Bra said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Where is Trunks Bra?" Gohan asked 

"He's uh... Sleeping..." Bra answered. 

"I'm going to go wake him up, I need to speak with him." 

"NO!... I mean You cant..." 

"And why cant I?" 

"Because... he didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Too bad I need to speak with him." Gohan said moving over to Trunks' door 

Bra jumped in front of Trunks' doorway blocking Gohan from entering. "You don't want to go in there, trust me, it smells, and it's all dirty and blah...." Bra said while shaking her head 

"Come on now Bra, Trunks? A dirty room? Please move out of the way Bra..." 

Bra sighed. "If you insist Gohan..." Bra said and stepped aside 

Gohan opened the door. "Trunks, I..." Gohan was horrified at the site of his daughter in Trunks' arms after he warned Trunks so many times to stay away from her. Gohan swallowed his rage and left the room. 

Bra stood up against the wall as far away from Gohan as possible. 

"How long have they been together?" 

"You mean in there?... or dating?" Bra asked 

"Dating..." 

"Two and a half months..." Bra answered in a lowered tone of voice 

Gohan shook his head, holding back all his anger and wanting to hurt Trunks. Gohan walked down the stairs. His skin was pale white. 

Bra slid to the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gone Forever ~ Part 4   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
::Sniff sniff:: poor Pan.... poor Trunks... BAD EVIL GOHAN!!!!!! >.   
**** 

Pan pulled her shirt and pants out of the dryer. 

"Hello Pan, What are you doing over here? And why are you in Trunks' clothing?" Bulma asked and looked at Pan suspiciously 

"I slept over last night, and Bra didn't have anything for me to wear after i spilled soda on my clothing, so I borrowed some from Trunks." Pan said in an attempt to come up with something really fast 

Bulma gave Pan a strange look and sighed. "Must you kids always lie to us adults, Pan I know about you and Trunks, it's completely obvious that you two are dating..." 

"uh...." 

"Come on now Pan... I'm not stupid! I can read you and Trunks like a book." Bulma said and walked out of the room 

"..." Pan stood there dazed. 'How the hell does she know?' Pan thought 

"Morning gorgeous." Trunks said and wrapped his arms around Pan. 

"Oh would you stop it boy!" Vegeta said sounding irritated 

Trunks let go of Pan. "Uh... Hi Dad..." Trunks said in a high pitched voice. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away. "Kids..." 

"Uh... Trunks... did you happen to tell your mom we were dating?" 

"No, why?" Trunks asked and kissed her cheek. 

"Your mom figured it out some how." 

Pan went into the bathroom and changed back into her clothes. 

**** 

Pan, Goten and Trunks were all sitting out back talking and laughing about old times. 

"...and the Pan jumps up into the air about ten feet because of a stupid little..." 

"I DID NOT!" 

"You did too, because of that stupid little roach." 

"It was four feet long and oh so disgusting looking!" Pan shouted in protest. 

"Whatever Pan... anyway then she was all like... 

"PAN!" Bra shouted cutting Trunks off 

All three turned around. 

"Pan your dad is here! And um... well he... he..." 

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted as he walked out onto the lawn 

'Oh god what happened now...' Trunks thought and stood up. "Yes Gohan?" Trunks asked sounding irritated. 

Pan looked over at Bra with hint of worry in her eyes. 

"Trunks answer me this... How many fucking times do I have to tell you to stay away from Pan before it sinks into your head? Are you that dense?" 

Trunks stood silent. 'How does he know?' 

"What?" Goten asked seeming totally confused by the situation. 

"Gohan... You cant just expect for me to just stay away from her, and you cant expect Pan to do the same." 

"I never knew Pan and Trunks were dating..." Goten said out loud 

"Pan... your coming home with me now!" Gohan demanded 

"Fuck you!... I can go home on my own! I don't need an over protective escort to guide me!" Pan shouted and flew off. 

'oh crap!' Goten thought and flew off after Pan 

"Trunks... How dare you! I thoght last time was enough for you, or do I need to pound you down once more?" 

"Go ahead Gohan... even still you cant split us apart! Even if you do beat me nearly to death... the only thing you will be accomplishing is upsetting Pan!" 

Gohan shot a rather nasty look to Trunks before punching him in his face. "Shut up you little punk." 

"Trunks raised a hand to the side of his face. "The was suposed to hurt, Right?" Trunks smirked and let out a low laugh. 

Gohan looked stunned. 'He's laughing?' Gohan thought to himself 

Trunks took off into the air. Gohan followed soon after. 

"No use running Trunks, You cant get away from me..." Gohan fired a rather intense ki blast at Trunks. 

Trunks fell to the ground. The blast had injured his left arm. 

"Real nice way to say 'You wanna spar Trunks'" Trunks said sarcastically 

"Spar? No, No, No... see now Trunks... I don't want to spar... I want to kill you..." Gohan said and punched Trunks in his gut. 

Trunks doubled over in pain and began to stand back up before Gohan grabbed his throat and slammed him to the ground. 

Trunks tried to pull Gohan's hands off but it didn't work. "This seems... so... familiar..." Trunks managed to say, remembering what happened the first time Gohan had caught Trunks and Pan kissing in the training room. 

Gohan let go of Trunks throat. Trunks immediately gasped for air but was cut short by Gohan's elbow ramming with his chest followed by a fist to face, leaving Trunks unconscious on the ground. 

"Pathetic..." Gohan whispered to the wind and gave Trunks one swift kick to his side. 

Gohan flew off towards home to deal with Pan leaving Trunks presumably dead, 

**** 

"Pan hold up!" Goten was surprisingly having a hard time keeping up with Pan. 

Pan stopped and landed on the ground. "DENDI-SAMA!!!! I HATE HIM!!!" 

"Hate who?" Goten asked landing three feet in front of Pan. 

"That Fagot Gohan!" 

"Uh... Pan Gohan cant be a fagot he is..." 

"I DON'T CARE! I STILL HATE HIM!" Pan took off again but this time Goten didn't follow her. 

**** 

"WHERE THE HELL IS TRUNKS?!?!?!" Pan shouted at Gohan "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU DICK?" 

Gohan looked down at his daughter. "Dead..." 

Pan eye's began to fill with tears. "What?" pan asked almost in shock 

"Trunks... is dead Pan..." Gohan said and placed a hand on her shoulder 

Pan pushed Gohan's hand off of her. "Don't touch me... Don't talk to me... Don't look at me... How could you do that?" Pan asked over her steadily increasing emotions. "I HATE YOU!" Pan shouted and ran up to her bed room. 

**** 

Pan opened the medicine chest extremely fast, nearly ripping it off it's hinges. Pan rapidly pulled every bottle of medicine, pills, ect... out and downed them all. 

**** 

Almost an hour had soon passed. Pan's body was rapidly growing weak. 

"Pan!... Open up the door..." Gohan ordered 

Pan didn't answer 

"Pan?" a slight bit a worry was hinted in his voice 

Pan still didn't answer. 

Gohan pushed the door open. He rushed over and picked Pan up and nearly flew out into the living room. "Videl call the hospital, something is wrong with Pan... I think she took something." Gohan didn't seem to notice the pill bottles that were laying on the bathroom floor. 

The ambulance arrived soon after, Videl went along with Pan. Gohan was sitting at a table on the front porch. Gohan was leaning over the table, crying. "Why did I have to tell her that Trunks was dead..." Gohan said out loud and slammed his head on the table. 

"What?" Trunks' voice carried over to Gohan 

Gohan lifted his head "I... I'm..." 

"Where is Pan?" Trunks asked 

"She... she..." assuming the worst Gohan answered him. "Trunks... Pan killed herself...." 

A flood of emotions washed over him. Trunks' mind was racing. All he managed to say was ... "What?" 

"Trunks I'm sorry..." 

Trunks fell to his knees. 

Gohan lowered his head to the table once more. 

**** 

Gohan picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Gohan..." 

"Videl? How is Pan? What happened..." 

Videl was silent. 

"Videl?" 

Videl let out a light cry and hung up the phone. 

'No... It's all my fault...' Gohan thought to himself 

**** 

Trunks laid in his bed. Unable to cry, in shock from the sudden news. 'How could she... Why did...' Trunks cried himself to sleep that night, and almost every night following... 

**** 

The end... 

Conclusion... EVIL FATHERS!!!!... Don't go killing yourself over sudden news if your evil father says your boyfriend is dead! Poor poor Pan-chan... Poor sad little Trunks... EVIL EVIL GOHAN! 

-JM =( ::sniff sniff:: how sad... 


End file.
